


We Searched the Universe

by sexiudreams (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: Goodbye Christmas [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Parents, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/sexiudreams
Summary: Sequel to Goodbye Christmas because I can't get enough of this-----------It's been eleven years since Junmyeon and Minseok started raising their baby girl, and everyone's grown up, especially Ayeon. A mix up with Minseok's sister and her gynecologist means that shortly, they'll be taking another baby into their small family. Ayeon isn't too happy about moving for it, but Junmyeon is sure their family bond will hold true.





	1. Chapter 1

Ayeon grew up too fast, Junmyeon mused, watching his eleven year old daughter complain that Minseok was coddling her and wouldn’t leave her alone, as she tried to read her book. For a moment, Junmyeon thought that she would throw the book at him, but Minseok retreated, seeing the tell tale danger of another black eye from yet another thrown book. “Fine then, I guess you don’t wanna hear about your baby sibling.” Minseok started walking off, when Ayeon shot upright, blinking rapidly. “WHAT?”  
  
Junmyeon and Minseok laughed and Minseok sat on her bed, pastel purple, butterflies decorating the fabric and Junmyeon left his position in the doorway to sit down next to him. Minseok’s sister had called them three months ago, telling them she had fallen pregnant again, her gynaecologist had mixed up her notes and one of her eggs frozen, fertilised by Junmyeon, had been implanted into her womb. They had all discussed it all in detail for a solid month, before they decided that they would take the new baby, and add to their small family. Ayeon had been pitching a fit about them moving out of their small apartment into a small house, three bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a much bigger room, but now, her eyes sparkled.  
  
“I’m gonna have a baby sister?”  
  
Minseok smiled and stroked some of her hair down. “Or a baby brother.”  
  
Ayeon rolled her eyes. “Boys are gross,” she waved her hand dismissively. “If it’s a boy, return to sender.”  
  
Both men burst into laughter and Minseok settled next to her on the bed. “That’s why we’re moving, so your new sibling has room as well. Will you at least come and look at houses with us now?”  
  
Ayeon pursed her lips, and Junmyeon raised his eyebrow, rubbing her knee through her duvet. “We’re moving if you want to or not, you know? We can’t raise another baby here, there’s just no space. So, you can either help us choose a house or we’re gonna find the ugliest house possible.”  
  
“It _can’t_ be an ugly house! Dad, I have friends that come over!”  
  
Junmyeon laughed. “So that’s a _fine, I’ll come choose a stupid house_.”  
  
Ayeon pouted and returned to her book. Minseok pressed a kiss to her temple and they both left, before the books started being thrown about again. Junmyeon wrapped an arm around Minseok’s hip, squeezing it. “She took that way too well.”  
  
“Wait until tonight.” Minseok looked up with bright, tired eyes and smiled. “Just wait until tonight.”  
  
And Minseok was right. At 3am, on the dot, Ayeon crawled into bed between them, sniffling a little bit. Minseok rolled over without even opening his eyes, wrapping an arm around her and rubbing her back. “What’s wrong baby girl?”  
  
Junmyeon groggily rubbed her hip and yawned against the back of her hair, making sure his family was tucked in the covers. “I had a bad dream.” Junmyeon could have groaned. Bad dream territory was favourite dad territory, and he went to get up, before Minseok gripped his wrist in a vice like grip, making him wince. “What happened, sweetheart?”  
  
“The new baby came and you didn’t care about me any more- you-you sent me away so it could just be you two and the baby.”  
  
Minseok cuddled closer and let go of Junmyeon’s hand, letting him get up to get the hot chocolate, but he paused in the doorway looking back. Minseok was cuddling her close, whispering to her that that won’t ever happen. That she’s their baby girl and they’re going to love her all the same, and just as much, when the new baby comes. That they’ll have to focus on the new baby for a long while until they’ve quietened down and become less dependent, but they’ll find the time they need for her as much as they can, and maybe Uncle Zitao or Uncle Lu Han can come and look after her if they’re really badly swamped with the new baby. Junmyeon watched her calm down slowly, clinging to Minseok and smiled softly. Ayeon looked so tiny, and he tilted his head, remembering how time had flown by.

* * *

 _Ayeon had been one_ when she said her first word, lying on her back and gurgling as Minseok went about writing songs, filling in for an old SM lyricist who had to drop out. Junmyeon had been making her bottle, when she had started gurgling _p p p p_ and both heads had darted up from what they had been doing. Minseok quickly knelt next to her, Junmyeon watching with wide eyes as he placed Ayeon on his lap. Junmyeon grabbed his phone, opening the video camera. She had looked up at Minseok, fingers in her mouth, gurgling the baby letter of _p p p_ again. Minseok gently stroked her hair down. “What sweetheart?”  
  
Ayeon had gurgled happily, tugging on Minseok’s hair before she had hiccuped and then squealed _APA_. Junmyeon couldn’t stop the tears falling down as she gurgled again, Minseok smiling wide. “Can you say **papa** , baby?”  
  
“ _APA_!!!.” Ayeon squealed it again, kicking her legs, before she screwed her face up, immediately wailing for her bottle. Junmyeon ran back to the kitchen as if his life depended on it.  
  
_Ayeon was three_ and a late developer when she took her first steps. Junmyeon had been worrying, but Minseok get brushing him off, saying she was just slow to it, and not all babies walked by one and a half to two years old, stop fussing. Zitao had been over, his own new born son in his arms, laughing and joking about something as he did the rounds before his eyes focused on Ayeon, going speechless. Minseok and Junmyeon turned around to see her pulling herself up by the coffee table, dangerously close to tipping scalding hot coffees and teas onto her along with the small table cloth she was slowly pulling off. Minseok leapt and grabbed two of the cups whilst Junmyeon scooped her up. Ayeon immediately started screaming, kicking her legs out and demanding to be put down. Junmyeon carefully deposited her away from the coffee table, in the small play pen they had put up, only for Minseok to drop the coffee cups anyway.  
  
Ayeon had looked at Minseok, looked up at Junmyeon and then tottered her first few steps, gurgling away as she did so, before falling down onto her hands and knees. She crawled to the little plastic fence, pulled herself back up, and tottered the same three steps again and again. Minseok was the one crying this time as he gently picked her up and set her on her feet, Zitao recording as she went in between Junmyeon and Minseok, squealing and drinking up the praise and applause they gave her.

 

 _Ayeon was six_ when she first went to school. Minseok had tried keeping her home, home schooling her, but it was evident she didn’t want to listen. They enrolled her late, and on her first day of school, Junmyeon couldn’t find Minseok. He searched through the small apartment, looking for help making her first lunch box, only to find Minseok wiping his eyes and stroking through Ayeon’s dark brown hair as she slept soundly. Junmyeon smiled and made his way over, wrapping his arms around Minseok, rocking them gently. “She’s gonna be okay. She’s a strong girl.”  
  
Minseok nodded and sniffed and then gently shook her. “Ayeon, sweetheart, come on, it’s time for school.” It wasn’t that easy, and it took a good five minutes to even wake Ayeon up from her deep sleep, and a lot of kicking and screaming of _I’M NOT GOING_ before Minseok brought her to the kitchen in his arms. She had somehow managed to be put into a little EXO dress, probably holding her breathe until Minseok broke, proudly wearing 99 XIUMIN on her chest. Fans had sent it in and although Ayeon didn’t know what it was or who sent all these pretty clothes, she knew it was something to do with Minseok. She had attached to it, and even used it as a comfort blanket for a little while. She took her tiny lunch bag, purple, filled with treats and snacks – _and Junmyeon definitely hadn’t dropped in some treats that Minseok had said no to –_ and cried on the drive to school. Almost as soon as she got there, and they got out, she ripped out the car, barely screaming a bye over her shoulder as Junmyeon and Minseok rocked up to the gate, laughing. Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s young girl, just a year younger but in the same year, was there, and all four men grinned at each other before retiring to Junmyeon and Minseok’s apartment for a relaxing no kids for a few hours chat.

 

 _Ayeon_ _was nine_ when they had their first panic with her, having to rush her to the hospital. She had come home from school, crying, early, dropped off by a teacher, and Minseok had sprinted out, ready to start a fight with the male teacher. Immediately, Junmyeon had to grab his arm, and pull him back as her teacher held his hands up. _She fell over in dance class, she refused to go to the hospital, but the nurse is pretty sure she’s broken her arm_. Minseok fell to his knees, immediately cooing softly over her and checking her arm only to tear up and carefully scoop her up. Junmyeon thanked the teacher and rushed back inside for the car keys. Seven hours later, and a very exhausted Ayeon being bribed with candy and treats, they got home, her arm in a bright purple cast, and Ayeon happily munching the candy she had been bribed with to stop crying and screaming.  


* * *

Junmyeon smiled as he made the hot chocolates, peering at their family photos on the wall before he returned with the drinks, setting them on his bed side table. Ayeon immediately perked up, eyes wide and expectant and Junmyeon chuckled. Maybe they did spoil her too much, like Chanyeol and Lu Han said, but they didn’t care. Ayeon took her hot chocolate and Minseok sat up to make sure she didn’t burn herself with it, and Junmyeon sat on the bed.  
  
Ayeon was their baby girl, their light of life, not spoiling her didn’t feel right. They just wanted her happy, and Junmyeon rubbed her back before handing Minseok his own hot chocolate. Bad dreams meant Minseok comforted, and Junmyeon got them all hot chocolate, before they watched some black and white cartoons on the television on the wall in their room, all cuddled up. Junmyeon leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of her had as Minseok flicked through the channels.   
  
No matter what anyone said, Ayeon was their baby girl, and he just hoped she could love the new baby as much as they did.


	2. Chapter 2

House hunting had gone terribly all weekend, and Minseok was silent as they drove, staring straight ahead as he maneuvered the steering wheel. Junmyeon tried to assess his mood before clearing his throat. “It’s alright, we’re not gonna find the perfect house for us all straight away. It’s gonna take time, we have a little time to spare, it’ll be fine.” He reached over to pat Minseok’s thigh with a smile, barely returned, before he looked back at Ayeon, tapping on her phone. She didn’t respond. “Hey, can you drop me off at Uncle Baekhyun’s? Haneul wants to have a study session for biology.”

Minseok cleared his throat and turned onto the upcoming street, stopping halfway down so she could jump out and wave with a strangled yell of a goodbye. Chanyeol and his daughter, Hanuel, were in the front garden, teaching Toben a new trick, and they both jumped up as Ayeon came running over, Toben barking and jumping up at her. Minseok smiled faintly before he turned into their driveway to turn around. He sighed. “We need to find somewhere, Myeonnie. We don’t have that time you said. I didn’t wanna say anything in front of Ayeon.”

Junmyeon rose his eyebrow, turning his head. “What do you mean?”

Minseok drove silently until they were back on the main road. “My sister texted me. There are complications. The baby is gonna come earlier.”

Junmyeon swallowed a little. “Then we have how long to choose a house and get moved in.”

“Three months.” Minseok licked his lips, nervously. Junmyeon sighed a little and leaned back in his chair. “Alright, it’s no problem. We can sort it. The three bedroom we saw at the start of the day, Ayeon said she would be okay with that.”

Minseok nodded, leaning his elbow on the door, his head on his hand, and drove with a hand on the wheel. “We could put the deposit down… Do you think she’ll hate us for it?”

“She’s a teenager, she’s gonna hate us no matter what happens.” Junmyeon smiled weakly and reached out, squeezing Minseok's knee. "Whatever happens, it's going to be fine. We're a family and we can get through it. Besides, it's closer to Chanyeol and Baekhyun's so she's going to be spending most of her time around there with Hanuel either way."

Minseok nodded a little bit and sighed, putting both hands back on the wheel before he smiled at Junmyeon. "You're right... she's going to hate every single house we look at because it's not home. It feels so wrong picking one without her, though."

Junmyeon nodded a little. "I feel like that too, but we really need to get somewhere and get moved in soon... Oh did Tao text you?"

Minseok glanced at him and shook his head. "No, why?"

"He's coming to visit, he was hoping we could get the group to meet up again, all of us, kids or not, all the kids, I said I'd have to talk to you about it with everything going on."

Minseok nodded a little bit. "I'm sure we could take an afternoon or a day off, let Ayeon see her cousins and uncles again. She said earlier she missed Sehun, and she misses Lu Han... is Lu Han coming?"

Junmyeon nodded. "Yeah, I checked with him earlier today, he and Xiaotong and their daughters are coming down to spend the week with us all again. I can keep an eye on everything if you want to see him for a while, alone."

Minseok went quiet and smiled softly, brushing his hair back. Junmyeon rose an eyebrow. "What?"

Minseok chuckled. "It's nothing just... Lu Han and I used to date, and you used to get so anxious about us hanging out together alone... I'm glad to see you finally getting past what happened."

Junmyeon shrugged. "I trust you, besides, I think Xiaotong would kill both you and Lu Han if anything happened... and Lu Han is smitten with Xiaotong and his their daughters. I don't think he'd do anything to endanger that."

Minseok smiled and reached over, squeezing Junmyeon's hand. "I think we should put the deposit down on that other house. I mean, we could buy it and get Ayeon's room done before we focus on the nursery... besides it's big enough for her to have a walk-in closet, and she's been begging for one recently."

Junmyeon raised an eyebrow. "She has been?"

Minseok nodded in reply, pulling up to their parking space in their apartment building and got out the car. "She's found it's easier to sweet talk me because I can't always say no to her." He laughed softly. "So she brings most of her 'Daddyyyyyyyyyy' to me."

Junmyeon shook his head with a smile, wrapping his arms around Minseok's hips as he joined him at the door to the building, waiting for Minseok to scan them inside. "You know what we haven't done for a while..?"

Minseok blushed and pushed at Junmyeon, laughing a little bit. "Mm.. that would be nice." Minseok turned around to kiss Junmyeon as he kicked the door open behind them, smirking as Junmyeon scooped him up, and carried him bridal style up the stairs, trying not to rush.

 

* * *

 

Junmyeon propped himself up on his elbow, smiling softly as he brushed a hand through Minseok's hair. He had gone back to black, tired of constantly treating his hair with chemicals, and it felt soft, making him seem a little paler than he was. Junmyeon leaned down to press a gentle kiss to Minseok's temple. Slowly, his sleepy eyes fluttered open, the sheet bunched up around his naked waist. He yawned a moment before leaning up to kiss Junmyeon on the lips, making a noise when Junmyeon held him in place for a moment.

It was quiet, the sun starting to just set outside, casting an orange glow around the room through the half-open curtains. Junmyeon sighed softly, smiling and lay back down. "This is perfect."

Minseok nodded a little and gently rolled onto Junmyeon's chest, sitting up to smile down at him. Carefully, he started moving his hips and Junmyeon groaned. "I already took the condom off."

"So? We've only slept with each other for years and we both know each other is clean..." Minseok raised an eyebrow, hopeful, and Junmyeon groaned and leaned up, kissing him hard. They moved together, a dance that was all too familiar to them, before Minseok's ringtone for Chanyeol rang out and he groaned, collapsing on the bed. Junmyeon laughed as he reached out to grab his phone, answering it with a quick slide of his thumb.

"Chanyeol? Is everything alright?" Minseok was quiet for a little while, making small yeah and mhms before he hung up. "Haneul wants Ayeon to stay tonight, but we'll have to take some of her stuff around."

Junmyeon made a noise in his throat and sighed, going back to stroking through Minseok's hair. "I'll take it over, you rest. You look exhausted... how much work have you done recently?"

Minseok shrugged. "I'll come with you. We can stop off at the estate agents and put the deposit down, maybe stop off at the DIY store and see what we can get for Ayeon's room."

Junmyeon nodded and rubbed his back a little. "Or we could drop the stuff off at Chanyeol's and then go out? Have a nice meal in a nice little restaurant, and sort all that tomorrow? Ayeon will come back tomorrow, we can set the deposit online tonight, and then we can get her to choose wallpaper and paints and surprise her."

Minseok mused on it for a moment before smiling softly and nodding. "That sounds good." He leaned down for a kiss before they both stood up and got dressed, Minseok disappearing to start packing an overnight bag for Ayeon.


End file.
